Cuán Rápido puede Ocultarse el Sol
by Sakura dark angel
Summary: Esta historia trata sobre otra versión acerca de la vida de Drácula, que hubiese sucedido si no hubiese sido derrotado por Hellsing. He aquí la Historia de Alucard Dracul
1. Prólogo

Cuan rápido se puede ocultar el sol, el ocaso puede ser un instante efímero, no para los condenados a la muerte en vida.

Capítulo I

-Ya hace 300 años de esta historia que nunca acaba, he visto correr los siglos como los años los humanos.

-A veces tan solo nos dejamos llevar por un impulso, otras solo por lo que es "correcto", pero en realidad, ¿qué es correcto?...

- No se hace cuanto llevo viendo la misma escena repetirse frente a mis ojos, como cada mañana veo el rojizo amanecer, levantarse ya no siento nada, hace tanto que deje de sentir…

- La gente pensaría normalmente que ser "inmortal" es algo para disfrutar, porque tal vez podrías hacer cosas que tal vez solo hubieses imaginado. Los mortales no saben lo que desean hasta que lo tienen, y es solo entonces cuando realmente se dan cuenta de lo que han hecho, y se siente monstruoso porque ya no hay marcha atrás…

- Cinco siglos llevo de eso, la gente suele llamarme de varias maneras, es gracioso escuchar lo que inventan cada tanto, primero el "demonio" "Dracul", hijo del diablo, Vlad el Empalador, son tantos que no puedo recordarlos en realidad, o tal vez he decidido solo ignorarlos, pero si hay algo que tengo seguro es que nunca hay marca atrás dado el paso, ni para la vida y en mi caso ni para la muerte. Se podría decir que tengo "todo" lo que deseo, dinero, fama, reconocimiento, respeto, el temor de otros, las mujeres que deseo cuando lo quiero. Sin embargo solo puedo desear lo único que no puedo tener como todos lo hacemos, yo en realidad deseo morir, no lo puedo negar una ves desprecié a la muerte, pero ella como toda dama, se ha retirado y no volverá a mirarme por tal ofensa.

- La gente jamás se imaginaria encontrarme a mi aquí, de esta manera, en una oficina a puerta cerrada, admirando el crepúsculo, se preguntarán ¿Drácula admirando el crepúsculo? Lo cierto es que el cine son muchas patrañas bastante imaginativas que distorsionan la realidad. En fin heme aquí embutido dentro de un traje de etiqueta negro esperando mi "nueva secretaria". Puedo oír por el pasillo acercarse presurosos pasos que resuenan en mis oídos. Se abre mi puerta, tan solo veo una jovencita de enormes ojos azules, rostro pálido de rasgos finos enmarcado por una intrincada melena azabache que desciende hasta su cintura estrecha. Ella me mira, pero ¿con indiferencia? Se acerca y dice:

- Lamento la demora Señor… había un problema en la autopista y me quedé atascada en el tráfico.

Vaya, interesante – No se preocupe, pero asegúrese de que no vuelva a repetirse, no me gustaría que mi secretaria se retardara.

-¿No le parece que primero debería evaluar mi carpeta para decidir eso señor?- me pregunta ella observándome con el seño fruncido

- No importa al fin y al cabo solo podré decidir si la pongo a prueba, para comprobar lo que dicen los papeles que trae

- Esta bien, entonces así será- ella se dispone a retirarse pero…

-Espere será mi nueva secretaria pero ni siquiera me ha dicho su nombre- entonces ella cae en su descuido y se sonroja, me ve y me dice con un temblor en la voz a causa de la vergüenza

- A… Amelia señor, Amelia Laurent- ella dice finalmente trabando su miraba penetrante en mis ojos.

- Esta bien, bienvenida entonces Amelia, pase y despídase del exterior entonces. – ella medita lo que le he dicho y se fija que se encontraba todavía apoyada en el marco de la puerta, entonces da un paso más, pero de pronto algo me golpea. Su olor dulce, casi empalagoso, mezclado con una esencia más primitiva, como tabaco, jazmín y muerte… ella huele a muerte


	2. Chapter 2

Sangre… puedo olerla… en el aire… cerca de mi… de donde viene ?

Puedo sentir el olor metalico y salado en mi lengua. Hay alguien aquí, quien es?... se acerca…

No puedo huir…

Una vez mas el estridente ruido de mi despertador en la mesilla de noche. 7:30 am. al cabo de un par de intentos logro apagarlo y me levanto.

Otra vez el mismo sueño, o deberia decir la misma pesadilla. Supongo que es normal dado a mis "actividades nocturnas"; sonrio de lado. Mis actividades nocturnas las heredé de mi madre Integra Van Hellsing, lider de la organización Hellsing y miembro de la Real Orden de Caballeros Protestantes. Llevo mi mano derecha a mi cuello donde siento la cruz de plata que ella me entregara antes de morir. Desde ese dia huyo de todo, de todos. Ya que para ser honesta ser la heredera de Hellsing cuando todos buscan tu cabeza no e smuy agradable.

El dia de hoy se supone que deberia conseguir mi nuevo trabajo en la , donde se procesa alta tecnologia para el mejoramiento de maquinaria ya existente. Es sobretodo una organización de investigacion cientifica. Y yo deberia conseguir el puesto de secretaria del Lider de la Empresa Vlad Dracul. Vlad Dracul… ese nombre lo tengo gravado en mi cerebro desde que una carta llegase a mi domicilio junto a una interesante propuesta de trabajo.

No tengo mucha hambre por lo tanto me conformaré con una ducha rapida antes de salir al trabajo. Una vez seca y vestida me dispongo a salir hacia mi automovil parqueado frente al Edificio donde habito actualmente.

Miro el reloj en mi muñeca – Maldicion!... – Llegaré tarde si no me doy prisa

Ahora frente al Edificio de la D. Corp. Me detengo unos instantes. No es para nada un edificio que sugiera el tratamiento de alta tecnologia al interior, la fachada gotica, los muro en piedra y las gargolas en las esquinas superiores. Algo tétrico sin embargo atrayente. Subo en el ascensor hasta la ultima planta. Un corredor elegante se discierne frente a mis ojos. El alfombrado en un exquisito negro. Las pareder de color vino tinto finamente decoradas con pinturas victorianas.

Sin embargo una me llama especialmente la atencion es una escena vampirica un hombre sostiene una mujer pelirroja desnuda entre sus brazos mientras bebe de su muñeca al tiempo que la sangre se vierte por su brazo. – Interesante… -murmuro en voz baja. Me apresuro a llegar a la oficina pues ya llevo un retraso considerable. Al tocar la puerta siento algo extraño, un olor, una sensasion, vampiro… esa palabra ronda mi cabeza.


End file.
